


Reflection

by SilveryxDark



Series: Fic Bingo [7]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to a mix up in hotel room arrangements, Tora and Saga get to stay together in the same room. And they have more than one night in the hotel - it's time for some fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my fic bingo squares "mirrors", "ass play" and "shower sex". Crossposted to LJ.

The hotels that they get to stay in on tour tend to be pretty good, after years of working their way up the ladder of the industry. Saga can always remember how they used to sleep in crappy motels at best and the back of their buses at worst, and god, is he glad he gets to sleep well in a fancy hotel these days.

Of course, dating Tora means that he doesn't always sleep alone or vice versa even if they always get their own rooms. Why do that when he can have fun with his boyfriend, right?

So when they arrive at the hotel they're staying in for the next stop of their tour, he isn't really pissed when they tell them something's cropped up.

"There's been a mix up in the rooms. It appears that one of us will have to share with someone else, and that room only has a king-sized bed," their manager says, fretting.

"It's fine. I'll share with Tora!" Saga grins.

"Oh, well... Okay then," their manager says, knowing full well about the couple. "Just don't break anything again, okay?"

Both Tora and Saga blush furiously, as the other members snigger. They'd broken a table once, after some very vigorous activities against said table. It was a very memorable hotel stay, though, aside from the whole table-breaking incident.

They do get to room together anyway, and god, this hotel? It's really nice, even more so than what they're used to. Everything is lavish, from the fancy bathtub in the bathroom to the balcony outside. There’s a classy full-length mirror in front of the bed, which is huge and soft, and there’s even a little kitchenette.

Tora and Saga are both very glad they're staying in this hotel for two nights rather than the usual one. All the more time to enjoy themselves, as it were.

And anyway, Saga's got plans already.

\---

Saga wears his tightest pair of jeans, one he knows makes Tora stare longingly. And Tora does, eyes wide.

Even the other members take note. Nao rolls his eyes and says, "Can't you guys keep the flirting private?"

"That's no fun at all," Saga says.

"For you," Tora points out, gritting his teeth.

Saga grins and walks forward, swaying his hips a little bit. He hears Tora swallow hard, as the others pointedly look away. Saga always, always gets what he wants.

Dinner is a quiet affair in the hotel restaurant, save for Tora glaring menacingly at the oblivious waiter who keeps flirting with Saga. Saga likes the attention - from Tora, mostly, his lust already inflamed. Bonus points for the other members getting discomfited as well.

At the end of dinner, though, Saga realises that maybe he didn’t think things out all that well. He’s about to go upstairs back to their room when Tora says he’d prefer to hang out with Shou and Nao, walking around the town. Saga gapes openly at him until Hiroto laughs at him, and Saga, in a fit of pique, returns to the room alone.

Saga sulks on the bed. Okay, maybe he was teasing Tora a bit too much, but does he have to leave him alone for so long? They might be out the entire night for all he knows, and Saga wants to grab tonight’s opportunity before the live the next day, when they’d be too tired for anything.

With a deep sigh, he decides to take a shower and turn in anyway. He’s just about done taking his clothes off when Tora returns less than ten minutes later, grinning at him. Saga yelps and automatically covers his crotch with his jeans, when he remembers that this is his boyfriend standing in the doorway.

“Did you really think I’d leave you all alone?” Tora teases gently, closing the door and pulling off his shirt.

“Well - who knows?” Saga huffs, and then Tora’s hugging him from behind and chuckling in his ear, fingers on his cock. That feels good.

"Shower today?” Tora says. “I’ve got some ideas.”

Saga brightens up. “Oh, yes. So do I."

Tora laughs, and then he lets go. "Go on. I need to get my clothes off first."

Saga walks into the bathroom, and Tora follows soon after. They are quick to brush their teeth and wash their faces, and afterwards, Saga looks at Tora, eyebrow raised in question.

"Turn towards the mirror," Tora says.

Saga grins. "Just as I thought."

He braces himself on the sink area, bending over and looking up at the mirror. Tora comes up behind him, pressing a gentle kiss to his shoulder.

For all their sexual experimentation, they've never done it in front of a mirror before. Tora smiles, and leans down, nibbling at the side of Saga's neck. Saga gasps, feeling Tora's lips and teeth on his skin, his whole body pressed against his.

He blushes seeing his own expression in the mirror. It's nothing like the face he's used to putting on for the camera and shows. This is him truly coming undone, and Tora's only beginning.

Well, that's not totally fair, is it now? He rubs his bare ass against Tora's hips, and sees Tora's eyes widen, gasping against his neck. He feels Tora's cock twitch in arousal, hot and hard.

"You're terrible," Tora whispers, meeting Saga's eyes in the mirror.

Saga smiles and repeats the action, and has the pleasure of watching how both of them gasp in response to the sensation. Tora groans quietly and then he leans down, biting and kissing Saga's neck and right shoulder, earning a few moans from him.

Already, Tora has one hand on his cock, sliding up and down slowly. The other hand is rubbing a nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Saga's gasps, and blushes even more, catching his expression in the mirror. It just feels too damn good, being touched like this.

Yet, even like this, Saga's palms are already starting to ache from holding onto the sink, and so are his feet from standing like this. With great effort and regret, he asks Tora to stop.

"Are you alright?" Tora asks softly.

"Yeah, but it's kinda uncomfortable here," Saga admits. "There's also a mirror in front of the bed, though..."

"Oh, yeah," Tora grins. "Excellent."

They make it to the shower stall without incident, but neither of them can keep their hands to themselves. It does start out fairly innocent, laughing as they try to clean each other’s bodies. Saga smiles as Tora washes his hair for him, grinning and pressing kisses to his wet skin. Then later Saga’s washing Tora’s chest and stomach, stroking the lines of his tattoos, teasingly grasping his cock.

That’s when it starts getting more heated. Tora bites back a groan but doesn’t quite succeed, and Saga’s cock twitches in interest from the sound. Saga smirks and drops to his knees, giving Tora’s cock a quick lick. Tora’s hands are in his hair again, lightly curling around the strands. Saga continues to give only little licks to Tora’s cock, while he has one hand lightly stroking his own, all in preparation for later.

Then he stands up, and it doesn't take long for him to be pressed against the wall. Tora kisses him, slow and deep. Saga’s cock feels achingly hard and it’s pushed right up against Tora's own cock.

Saga moans into Tora's mouth, barely able to keep himself from making such loud noises. Tora has one hand in his hair and the other groping Saga's ass, while Saga has his arms wrapped around Tora’s waist, pulling him closer.

“Can’t last till we get out,” Tora growls out, breaking the kiss.

Saga’s only response is to rub his hips against Tora’s, moaning hungrily at the friction between them. Tora’s hand leaves his ass and comes to grasp their cocks. His hand is large and warm and his fingers rough, providing just that bit of extra friction that Saga loves.

They both thrust into the warmth of Tora’s hand, and Saga adds his own, moaning at the added heat and sensation. He throws his head back, loud gasps falling from his mouth, his climax getting closer and closer. In moments, Tora’s groan echoes in the bathroom, spurting into their hands. In another heartbeat, Saga comes as well, shuddering against Tora as his come spills over their fists.

"Fuck," Tora exhales, pushing a hand against the shower wall for support.

Breathing comes roughly for Saga, who's lying against the wall, slowly aware that they have to shower again. He giggles at the thought, and slowly reaches out for the tap again.

They are much slower this time, passions abated for the moment. It still feels good to touch Tora's skin and be touched in return. When they finally step out of the shower, toweling themselves dry, Saga tiptoes to kiss Tora gently, smiling against his lips.

“Come on then,” Saga says.

“You little minx,” Tora says fondly, following Saga out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

Saga happily falls face-down into the bed, lying spread eagled. The bed is just too comfortable, and the sheets smell good. He might as well enjoy it for now since it’ll all get dirty later. He feels Tora sit down behind him, one hand resting on a thigh.

“Come on,” Tora laughs. “Get up.”

With a sigh, Saga looks up. Then he smiles, realising that he’s quite nicely facing the mirror. Smirking, he simply draws his knees under him, pushing his ass up in the air. Saga looks at them in the mirror, with Tora’s hands on his buttocks and Saga’s own pose looking fairly obscene.

“That’s going to hurt your back later, you know,” Tora says, beginning to massage the soft flesh.

A moan leaves his throat, and he replies quickly, “I’ll get there later, just… mm, continue, I love that.“

Tora complies, fingers slow and strong on his skin. Then he teasingly presses a finger against Saga’s entrance, sliding it past his perineum, the tight skin of his balls, and up his cock. Saga moans softly the whole time, panting against the sheets at the sensation.

In fact, he barely realises that he's got his face buried in the sheets until Tora says, "Hey. Look at yourself."

Saga raises his head, whimpering. His skin is flushed, his lips red from biting them so much. Then he cries out as he feels Tora’s tongue lick at his entrance before slipping inside, hands pushing his butt cheeks apart. Gripping the sheets, he watches as Tora rims him, and his own expressions and desire playing across his face.

“Fuck,” Saga whimpers. “Tora, please...”

Another desperate moan leaves Saga's mouth as he feels Tora's tongue licking deeper inside him, lips pressed against his sensitive skin. His cock feels so hard already, and he has his face pressed against the sheets, trying to muffle his moans.

A minute later, he feels Tora pull back. He lets out a whine of disappointment. Saga raises himself up on his elbows and turns to the side, watching Tora get the lube from his bag.

"Saga, do me a favour," Tora says, pouring the liquid onto his fingers, the faint smell of strawberries arising in the air..

"Huh...?"

"Get up on your hands. It'll be easier that way. Open your legs wider, too. Oh, and watch."

Saga does as he's told, body pushed up and legs apart, looking at the mirror. He sees Tora kneel behind him, smirking at him. He gasps as Tora presses kisses to his back, trailing down to his ass.

Tora teases his hole with one slick finger, before slowly pushing it in. He's looking at Saga in the mirror the whole time, and Saga can do nothing but moan and try to keep eye contact. Tora pushes in a second finger after a while, scissoring his fingers.

Helplessly, Saga thrusts his hips back, seeking more of Tora’s touch. The action inadvertently presses Tora’s fingers right into his prostate and he lets out a broken cry, head thrown back, spine arching backwards. Tora groans and then, again, Saga watches as Tora dips his head down and his tongue is inside him again, fucking him.

It tears a sob from Saga’s mouth, pleasure and warmth curling through his body. He’s staring in the mirror as instructed, and he looks absolutely wrecked, eyes blind with lust. Saga gives a shout of displeasure when Tora pulls his head and fingers back, leaving him empty.

“Fuck,” he snaps, turning back. “I want -”

He’s cut off by a rough kiss, tasting strawberries, and himself on Tora’s lips. He falls on his back, hands coming round to tug at Tora’s hair, legs wrapping around Tora’s body. They break the kiss to breathe roughly, staring at each other for a few moments, before Tora sits up, facing the mirror.

"You know what to do," he says.

Saga crouches in front of Tora, looking up at the mirror. Slowly, guided by Tora’s hands on his waist, he starts to lower his hips.

The first thrust feels like heaven, Saga watching as Tora's cock slides into him. Saga isn't sure there's a more erotic sight in the world than this, watching their actions play out in front of the mirror. He trembles with pleasure, feeling Tora's cock sheathed entirely in him.

Tora wraps his arms loosely around Saga's waist, groaning quietly against his shoulder. He leaves a bite on Saga's shoulder, licking the reddened skin, as Saga gasps above him. His eyes peer at the mirror from above Saga's shoulder, consumed nearly all black with lust.

Slowly, Saga raises his hips, and pushes them down again, arching back against Tora. Tora’s crying out behind him, fingers digging into Saga’s hips.

“Tora… you feel so good,” Saga moans brokenly, hips thrusting again.

“You too, Saga,” Tora gasps, groaning against his back. “God, you’re incredible...”

He pushes his hips up, driving his cock deeper into Saga, pressing against his prostate. Saga lets out a sharp cry of pleasure at that, his hips moving faster. Tora growls and thrusts up fiercely, staring at them through the mirror.

Saga’s transfixed by the scene, moaning brokenly as he watches the way their bodies join, the way Tora’s cock slides in and out of him, the way his own body moves in response. His cock is so fucking hard and he doesn’t know how long more he can last. Eyes falling shut, he pushes himself off Tora.

Tora growls in surprise and frustration. “Saga, what...”

“Wanna do it like this,” Saga says, shifting himself so that he’s facing Tora instead, and slowly lowers himself onto Tora’s cock again with a moan of relief. “I want to really look at you, when I come.”

Tora responds by kissing him, fingers sinking in Saga’s hair. Saga moans into the kiss and finally starts moving his hips again, moaning aloud. He’s alarmingly close, his cock already spilling precum. He meets Tora’s eyes, seeing himself reflected.

Pleasure shoots through Saga’s body as Tora’s cock hits his prostate again and again. Within the next few thrusts, Saga comes, letting out a loud sob, back arched, ass squeezing Tora’s cock tightly. He feels Tora comes inside him a moment laterl, shuddering hard, groaning Saga’s name.

It’s one of the best orgasms he’s had, some of the best sex he’s ever had with Tora. Saga slumps against Tora’s body, gasping roughly, body still in a post-orgasm high. Tora brings up a hand to stroke his back, gently kissing his cheek.

“I hope we come back to this hotel again,” Saga says at last after a few minutes, raising his head to look at Tora with a chuckle.

“Or maybe buy a fancy full length mirror and put it in my room,” Tora breathes, grinning.

“You do that,” Saga agrees. “You need one, anyway, your casual fashion sense is getting worse.”

“Excuse you, yours isn’t much better,” Tora says, affectionately poking Saga’s stomach.

Saga shrugs, conceding the point. “Still, a mirror. Maybe the next hotel will have a mirror like this, too.”

“Good,” Tora agrees. “There’s so much more I still want to try with you.”

Saga giggles and presses a kiss to Tora’s lips. “I’m looking forward to that, then.”


End file.
